


Why Don't You and I

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Singing, Tom Welling is an asshole, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Jared and Jensen are the frontmen for the band J2 and the Impalas.  Jared and Jensen have been pining over each other since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Jensen writes a song for Jared to tell him how he feels, but when Jared finds some verses before the song is done, things happen.  They sing at a local bar in hopes to make it big one day.





	Why Don't You and I

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me from a Santana song and even though in the fic Jensen "writes the song" it is not mine nor his...lol The song Why Don't You and I is by Santana and it played at work one day and the muse ran with it. 
> 
> I wanna thank my beta Jerzcaligrl for all her hard work with all my J2 fics, and I wanna thank Storyspinner_70 for helping me out when I got stuck and the muse went into hiding. 
> 
> *I DON'T OWN THE BOYS, BUT IF I DID THEY WOULD NOT LEAVE THE BEDROOM*
> 
> HAPPY READING and remember kudos and comments show love :-)

“ Chad Michael Murray, you drop and break my guitar, then I will fucking drop and break you!” Jensen shouts.

“ Chill the fuck out Ackles! I’m not going to hurt your precious guitar!” Chad shouts back.

An arm wraps around Jensen’s shoulders, immediately calming him. “Calm down Jen, Chad isn’t going to drop it.” Jared says softly.

Jensen turns to look at Jared and smiles. Jared can always calm Jensen down with a look or a touch. On the stage, Chad rolls his eyes then heads backstage to where Chris and Steve are grabbing equipment.

“ My God those two I swear.” Chad says, shaking his head.

“ Oh Lord what now?” Chris asks.

“ Heart eyes.” Chad replies.

“ From who?” Steve asks.

“ Jensen is giving them to Jared.” Chad says.

“ Man I wish they would just fuck and get it over with already.” Chris says, shaking his head.

“ Get what over with? And who's fucking who?” Jared asks, as all three guys turn with surprised looks on their faces.

“ Uhhh, Jensen and Justin.” Chad replies quickly, making Chris and Steve look  over at him. 

“ Ah, I see. Yeah, they tend to dance around that a bit.” Jared says.

Jared turns and walks back out to the stage, testing the mics to make sure they are working.

“ Why did you say that?” Chris asks, slapping Chad upside his head.

“ Well, those two flirt a lot, and I wasn’t going to just come out and tell Jared what we  _ all _ fucking know.” Chad replies.

“ True. But did you see his face fall when you said that?” Steve asks.

“ I know, I know and I feel bad, but Justin is at every one of the  shows It’s kinda sad really.” Chad replies.

“ Should I ask if he is even going to be there tonight?” Chris asks.

“ You know he is. He has the biggest fucking crush on Jensen and I know for a fact Jensen doesn’t know about it, he is too far gone for Jared.” Chad replies.

“ This is going to make for a fun night, now that Jared is going to be thinking about Jensen and Justin all night.” Steve says.

“ What songs are on the set list tonight?” Chad asks.

Chris takes out the list he had in his back pocket and skims through the list, “Let's  see here, ” he starts.

“ We have  _ Second Chance by Shinedown, Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx, How You Remind Me by Nickleback, You Shook Me and Back in Black by AC/DC, Tom Sawyer by Rush, Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd, Feel Like Making Love by Bad Company, Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith, and we end with Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.”  _ Chris reads.

“ Oh that's just great! So half of those songs Jared is going to be thinking about Jensen and Justin! Wonderful.” Steve says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“ Hey, you’re friends with Jensen. Why don’t you ask him how he feels about Justin? ” Chad says.

“ I know for a fact he only likes Justin as a friend, nothing more. In fact Jensen is almost done writing a song just for Jared.” Steve says.

“ Wow,  _ really _ ? You mean to tell us he will finally tell Jared and we won’t have to watch this moon-eyed pining shit anymore?” Chad asks.

“ Well, yes and no.” Steve says.

“ What do you mean by that?” Chris asks.

“ Jen is afraid Jared won’t feel the same way.” Steve replies.

Chad and Chris shake their heads, “A fucking blind man could tell that he does.” Chad says.

“ Well, lets just hope for our sakes that things go as planned.” Steve says.

They all nod and continue to finish setting up.

******

Jensen is sitting at a table in the corner writing a bit of his song in his notebook when he senses Jared walking towards him. He quickly hides the book under the set list for tonight’s performance. He looks up, smiling as Jared sits down next to him.

“ Whatcha doin?” Jared asks, bumping his shoulder into Jensen’s.

“ Just figuring out which song to do first. Do we want to start off with a slow song or fast?” Jensen asks.

Jared leans over into Jensen’s personal space and Jensen can feel Jared’s hand on his thigh. Jensen gasps and says a silent prayer, hoping Jared didn’t hear him. Jared looks at the list and finally after a moment sits back up.

“ Start with  _ Sweet Home Alabama. _ ” Jared says, giving Jensen’s thigh a squeeze before removing his hand.

Jensen nods and then excuses himself quickly, leaving Jared  looking confused. He watches as Jensen makes his way to the bar and sees Justin standing there smiling as Jensen approaches him. Jared bangs his head on the table, accidentally moving the set list. He lifts his head and sees the paper underneath it. Confused he picks it up and starts reading the words.

_ ‘Since the moment I spotted you _

_ Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes _

_ My stomach's filled with the butterflies, and it's alright _

_ Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud _

_ I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down _

_ If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied’ _

Jared continues to read the rest of the words  then looks up, watching Jensen and Justin together and he wants to cry.  He has loved Jensen since he started singing with him. He tried to fight it so hard but nothing would stop the feelings.  He just wasn’t sure if Jensen would feel the same way he did, because they sing together and what would happen if Jensen rejected him?   Jared knew he couldn’t handle it,  _ or _ be the cause of the band breaking up.

He sees Jensen coming back and quickly makes sure  the song is hidden. Jared stands up mumbling something about getting ready and quickly heads backstage.

“ Hey Chris, we're  switching a song out with another one tonight.” Jared says, after walking backstage.

Chris and Chad look up from plugging in the keyboard.  They stare at Jared with puzzled looks on their faces.

“ Okay…. what song are we changing, and does Jensen know about this?” Chris asks, confused.

“ _ Right Here Waiting  _  is being changed to  _ Jar of Hearts _ , and he’ll be fine.” Jared replies.

Chris and Chad look at each other, then back to Jared. “Okay, we'll get right on that, but give us a few minutes to figure out how to play it.” Chad says.

“ Good talk.” Jared says, nodding before walking away.

Chad and Chris look at each other, “Oh boy, not good.” Chris says.

“ What’s not good?” Jensen asks.

“ Jared has changed one of the songs he’s  going to sing tonight.” Chris replies.

“ Wait, he what?” Jensen asks.

“ He’s changing  _ Right Here Waiting _ to  _ Jar of Hearts _ .” Chad replies.

“ Why would he do that?” Jensen asks.

Chad and Chris both shrug their shoulders and Jensen walks away to go find Jared.

Jared walks outside to get some air before the show starts.  He always gets nervous before these gigs and sometimes has to take some time to get his nerves under control before going on stage.  Jensen knows this because Jared confided in him after they decided to start performing together. Jared is walking back and forth when he almost bumps into Tom Welling.

“ Oh hey Tom, great to see you come out tonight for the show.” Jared says.

“ I love to hear you guys sing so I wasn’t going to miss it.” Tom replies.

Jared  notices   Tom moving closer and closer into his personal space.  He is about to open his mouth to say something when Tom moves in quickly and kisses him.  Jared is shocked, not expecting it, but eventually wraps his arms around Tom and kisses him back.  Tom deepens the kiss and it isn’t long before they are so wrapped up in each other that neither of them notice that Jensen has walked outside, seeing their  little show. A few moments later they break apart, breathless, and Jared’s brain comes back online.

“ We can’t do this Tom. I’m sorry, but I have feelings for someone else.” Jared says, backing up.

“ Does he  know it and feel the same way about you?” Tom asks.

Jared opens his mouth, then closes it. “No.” Jared says sadly.

“ Then I think we should hook up after the show.” Tom says, smiling.

Jared thinks about that for a moment.  Jared has seen the new song lyrics, and the way Jensen  acts with Justin, so it shouldn’t matter to him. Besides, Jensen and Jared  _ sing _ together. They have a professional relationship and it shouldn’t go any further than that.  What happens if it doesn’t work out? Where would they be then? The band has a great thing going, and Jared isn’t going to let his feelings get in the way of that. But  he still feels he needs to sing  _ that _ song.  

“ Yeah, you’re right, “Jared finally answers Tom.

“ So it’s a date?” Tom asks.

“ It's a date.” Jared replies.

Jensen  walks back inside and goes backstage where Steve is  finishing up putting his drum set together. He sees Jensen and cocks his head to the side.

“ Jen, what’s up dude, you look like someone just stole your puppy.” Steve says.

“ Jared is outside making out with Tom Welling.” Jensen says solemnly.

“ _ Man _ !  Did  you have any idea that he was into Tom?” Steve asks.

“ No clue. He  hadn’t mentioned liking him before, so I don’t know.” Jensen replies.

“ Wow dude.  I’m sorry man.” Steve says.

“ He also changed one of the songs tonight just out of the blue and I'm not sure why.” Jensen says.

“ Yeah I heard about that. I don’t know what to tell you man.” Steve says.

“ Well, the show must go on, right?” Jensen says smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Steve nods and gives him an apologetic smile, then watches him slowly walk away.  Steve is shaking his head when Chad and Chris walk up. They both give Steve a confused look.

“ What was that about?” Chris asks.

“ So apparently Jared is outside making out with Tom Welling and Jensen saw it.” Steve says.

“ Fuck!” Chad says.

“ Yep. I'm  hoping Jensen finishes that song soon so he can finally tell Jared how he feels.” Chris says.

“ Agreed!  Alright, everything is set up so lets start this show. Chad, go find Jared. I'll  go get Jensen so we can get this gig over with.” Steve says.

There is a hush about the crowd as Mark Pellegrino, the bar’s owner, walks onto the stage.  He grabs one of the mics and speaks into it.

“ Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Saturday night at ‘The Cage. ’ I am the owner Mark,”  he says.

“ Let's give a warm welcome to the resident group   hitting the stage, J2 and The Impalas!” Mark announces as the guys come on the stage.

“ Hey guys, I’m Jensen, this is Jared, and behind us first on the drums is Chris, keyboards  Chad, and on bass is Steve. We hope you enjoy the show.” Jensen announces.

As the opening riff of  _ Sweet Home Alabama _ plays, Jared scans the crowd and spots Tom.  He gives a little wave and wink and Tom waves back.  Jensen sees the exchange and grips the mic stand tightly as he starts singing.  

_ ‘Big wheels keep on turning _

_ Carry me home to see my kin _

_ Singing songs about the Southland _

_ I miss Alabamy once again _

_ And I think it's a sin, yes _

 

_ Well I heard mister Young sing about her _

_ Well, I heard ol’  Neil put her down _

_ Well, I hope Neil Young will remember _

_ A Southern man don't need him around anyhow _

 

_ Sweet home Alabama _

_ Where the skies are so blue _

_ Sweet Home Alabama _

_ Lord, I'm coming home to you’ _

They sing a few more songs from the set list before taking a fifteen minute break. Jared goes over and talks to Tom for a little bit before heading back. When they get back onstage, Jared sings  _ Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. _

_ ‘I know I can't take one more step towards you _

_ 'Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_ Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore _

_ You lost the love I loved the most _

 

_ I learned to live half alive _

_ And now you want me one more time _

 

_ And who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_ Collecting your jar of hearts _

_ And tearing love apart _

_ You're gonna catch a cold _

_ From the ice inside your soul _

_ So don't come back for me _

_ Who do you think you are?’  _

 

Jensen watches, mesmerized at how emotional Jared gets while singing the song. He lets his mind wonder on just who he is singing the song about. He knows it isn’t Tom, ‘cause they technically aren’t together, and he clenches his fists at the thought.

_ ‘And who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_ Collecting your jar of hearts _

_ Tearing love apart _

_ You're gonna catch a cold _

_ From the ice inside your soul _

_ Don't come back for me _

_ Don't come back at all _

 

_ Who do you think you are? _

 

_ Who do you think you are? _

 

_ Who do you think you are?’  _

 

As Jared finishes the last word, he gives a fake smile, trying and succeeding on not breaking down right in front of everyone. 

“ That was amazing Jared, wasn’t he amazing guys?” Jensen says into the mic.

“ We have one more song for you and then we hope y’all enjoy the rest of your night, and remember don’t drink and drive!” Jensen announces.

_ ‘Carry on my wayward son _

_ There'll be peace when you are done _

_ Lay your weary head to rest _

_ Don't you cry no more…’ _

 

Jared and Jensen really get into the song as they do every Saturday night. As the song ends, the guys head backstage.

“ So after we take everything apart we’re going to head home.” Chad says.

“ Yeah great idea. I’m going to stick around here for a bit and hang out with Tom.” Jared says.

Chad, Chris and Steve all look at each other worriedly and then over to Jensen, who looks pissed.

“ Oh?” Jensen asks, trying to keep his cool.

“ Yeah, just for a couple of drinks and then I’m sure he’ll give me a ride home.” Jared says, smiling.

“ Alright Jared, we’ll see you later then.” Chad says, going out to the stage to help break everything down.

“ Yeah, see you at home Jay.” Jensen says.

“ Yeah, see you at home Jen.” Jared says smiling before walking away.

****

Jared finds Tom at the bar and orders himself a beer. Jared and Tom talk, flirt, and talk some more.

“ So how did the group get together? Tom asks.

Jared turns to him, smiling. “Well, about three years ago, it was my senior year at college, and there was this flyer around campus saying if anyone wanted to be in a band and would like to try out, come by and see if you have what we're looking for. So Chad and I go, and sitting behind a long table is Chris, Steve, and Jensen. Turned out they needed another singer and keyboard player so Chad and I tried out, and they really liked us and the rest as they say is history.” Jared says, fondly remembering when he first met Jensen.

Jared thinks back to that day and how Jensen was the first person he noticed when they walked in. He remembers thinking how he could get lost in those crystal green eyes. But he figured out that you can’t mix business with pleasure and made a vow not to pursue Jensen.

“ So how long have you had feelings for Jensen?” Tom asks.

Jared almost chokes on his beer, then turns to look at him.

“ I don’t have feelings for Jensen.” Jared says, laughing nervously.

“ Bullshit.  I saw the way you looked when you sang that song earlier.  he's the one you have feelings for, but he doesn’t reciprocate them.” Tom says.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about Tom.” Jared says, fidgeting.

“ Yes you do Jared. He’s the one isn’t he?” Tom says.

“ Well, even if he is, it won’t work .” Jared says, peeling the label off of his beer.

“ Why won’t it work?” Tom asks, placing his hands over  Jared's.

“ Because he and I are in the group and he likes Justin.” Jared replies, looking over at Tom.

Tom nods and Jared continues, “They  _ are _ always hanging around each other, and I found a song that Jensen is writing and it's for Justin.”

Out of the corner of his eye Tom sees Jensen lurking and watching them...Tom knows that Jensen has a thing for Jared. He saw Jensen outside watching when Tom kissed Jared the first time, but he isn’t going to say anything. Instead, Tom leans in, turning Jared’s head around and kisses him. They break the kiss and Tom glances to where Jensen is and he can see Jensen has his fists clenched.

Tom excuses himself and heads to the restroom. Jensen watches Tom and follows shortly after. Jensen walks inside as Tom is finishing up and goes to the sink to wash his hands. Jensen turns around and locks the door, Tom gives Jensen a smug smirk as he walks towards the door to unlock it and leave. Jensen grabs Tom and slams him up against the wall.

“ Stay away from Jared!” Jensen growls.

“ Or what? You can’t stand there and tell me to stay away from him when you haven’t told him you have feelings for him.” Tom says.

“ I plan to tell him, I wrote a song telling him, ‘cause that’s the  _ only _ way I can tell him.” Jensen says.

Tom smirks, knowing who Jared thinks the song is for, but he wants Jared for himself so he is going to keep his mouth shut and see how this all plays out.

“ Well, then when do you plan on singing it to Jared?” Tom asks, slowly removing Jensen’s hands from his shirt.

“ I have to finish it first, and when I do, so help me Tom Welling, I will have him.” Jensen says smiling.

“ What if he doesn’t want you the way you want him, then what?” Tom asks.

Jensen frowns, “Oh fuck, I didn’t think about that.”

“ If I may say Jensen, don’t you think that you should keep this professional?” Tom asks.

Jensen thinks on this and weighs his options, he figures out a solution in a matter of minutes.

“ I’ll still sing the song to him and find out how he feels. But for now can we just keep this between us?” Jensen asks.

“ Oh, of course Jensen, I won’t tell Jared a single thing about your feelings or the song.” Tom says, smiling.

Jensen thanks him then unlocks the door and rushes out of the bar before Jared has a chance to see him. Tom smirks and straightens himself up before heading back out to Jared.

****

Later in the week the guys are sitting in the living room all jamming out and getting ready for Saturday’s show.

“ So, what songs are we doing Saturday?” Jared asks.

“ Oh, How about  _ Better Than Me  _ by Hinder?” Chad replies.

“ Who's going to sing it?” Jensen asks.

“ I can. I mean the song last week went over very well and everyone seemed to love it.” Jared replies.

“ Speaking of which, why did you change what we were going to sing to that one?” Jensen asks.

Jared looks around the room nervously, “I really like the song, and we don’t play enough songs like that.” Jared lies.

“ Oh, well, true, so, what then,  we should do at least one heartbreaking song a week?” Jensen asks snidely.

“ Yes, if we do one of those and one sappy love song, then a couple of upbeat songs, then end with Carry on Wayward Son, then that would be perfect.” Jared says, smiling.

The rest of the guys think about that for a bit and then they all agree that it would be a great idea. So they come up with a set list for Saturday,  _ Better Than Me by Hinder _ ,  _ Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx, We Are The Champions by Queen, Africa by Toto, Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd, Every Breath You Take by The Police, and Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas. _

“ Great, we got all that finished, I’ll see you guys later.” Jared says, standing up.

“ Wait, where are you going?” Jensen asks.

“ Tom will be here soon. We are doing lunch and then a movie.” Jared replies.

“ You go have fun Jared, but not too much fun.” Chad says winking.

“ Yeah, thanks Chad. See  ya fellas.” Jared says as he walks out the door.

Jensen whips his head around to Chad and if looks could kill Chad would be dead on the floor.

“ _ What _ ?” Chad asks.

Steve signals his head to Chris to grab Chad and leave the room before Jensen kills him.

“ Let’s go Chad.” Chris says, dragging him away.

“ Okay Ackles, what’s up?” Steve asks.

“ Tom Welling is an ass!” Jensen growls.

Steve tilts his head to one side before something dawns on him. “What did you do?”

“ I may or may not have cornered him in the restroom at the bar and told him to stay away from Jared.” Jensen replies.

Steve slaps his forehead with his hand. “Why did you do that?

“ Because he was being a pompous asshole!” Jensen replies, smiling smugly.

Steve shakes his head, “Jen, Jen, Jen, what if he had pressed charges, or  _ worse _ told Jared?”

Jensen stops and thinks for a bit, “Yeah you’re right, but I still think he's hiding something.”

“ Like what?” Steve asks.

“ I’m not sure, I can’t quite put my finger on it, but I think he knows something.” Jensen replies.

“ Ok, I'll keep my eye on him for you, but from now on leave him alone!” Steve says emphatically.

“ Thanks man!  _ Now _ , I finished the song yesterday. Wanna hear it?” Jensen asks.

“ Thank God! ‘Cause the sooner you sing that song to Jared, the sooner Tom will be out of your hair  _ and _ Jared’s life.” Steve replies.

“ Damn straight.” Jensen replies.

Jensen sings the song and Steve gives him a huge thumbs up, “He’ll  _ love _ it.” Steve says.

****

Saturday night rolls around and they are at ‘The Cage’ rehearsing for that night’s show. Jensen is off during the entire practice set. He feels it, but there’s nothing he can do about it. Jared is looking at him strangely, but there’s nothing he can say that won’t ruin everything. He just sends a pained smile Jared’s way whenever he catches him watching and prays everything is going to turn out well.

They finally get through the setlist and Jared sees Tom walking through the door. Jensen spots him as well so he nervously speaks up.

“ Hey, I wrote a song and was hoping we could do it tonight after  _ Better than Me _ .” Jensen says.

Jared, who was about to hop off the stage to go see Tom, turns to Jensen. “I didn’t know you were writing a song.” Jared lies.

“ Yeah, I wrote this for a very special person and everything I want to say is in it.” Jensen says, smiling.

Jared looks over towards Tom and gives him a worried smile, and Tom nods, so Jared pulls up one of the stools and sits down.

“ This song is called  _ Why don’t you and I.”  _ Jensen says.

Jensen strums the guitar with the lead in and after a few chords he starts to sing.

_ ‘Since the moment I spotted you _

_ Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes _

_ My stomach's filled with the butterflies (ooh) and it's alright’  _

 

Jared feels like he wants to get away. He  has seen these lyrics before and he knows who they are for, and it isn’t him.  Jared keeps looking at Tom, and that helps distract him, but every once and a while he notices Jensen looking over at him.

“ Oh that’s right! The   _ real _ person he wants to sing the song to isn’t here right now.” Jared thinks to himself.

_ ‘When's this fever going to break? _

_ I think I've handled more than any man can take _

_ I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around _

_ ooo and it's alright’ _

 

Jared is hoping for this song to be over so he can just get away from the stage. He looks out and sees that Tom moved closer and it seems to calm him down.

_ ‘So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world _

_ and be together forever _

_ Heads we will and tails we'll try again' _

 

Then the song is over and Jensen is looking at him with a hopeful look and Jared tilts his head to the side just a little.

“ Oh thank god.” Jared thinks to himself as he stands up.

“ So, what did you think of the song Jared?” Jensen asks.

“ Yeah, very well done Jensen, we can do that one tonight, and I’m sure whoever it’s intended for will love it too.” Jared says, smiling as he hops off the stage and heads towards Tom.

Jared and Tom start to walk away when Tom turns slightly and smiles smugly at Jensen.

Jensen is left standing there confused as to what just happened, but starts to clench his fists at the sight of Tom’s smile. After Tom and Jared are out of  sight, Jensen turns to the guys.

“ What did he mean by ‘whoever it was intended for’?” Jensen asks.

Steve and Chris turn towards Chad, and as Jensen follows their looks it clicks.

“ What the fuck did you do Murray?!” Jensen shouts.

“ It wasn’t my fault, I panicked!” Chad shouts back.

“ So help me Chad, if you don’t start explaining soon, I will hurt you!” Jensen yells.

“ Okay, we all know about your feelings for Jared, and we knew it wasn’t our place to tell him, and he overheard something we were talking about and I panicked and mentioned that you had feelings for Justin.” Chad says quickly.

“ YOU WHAT!?” Jensen screams.

“ Like I said I panicked!” Chad shouts.

Jensen starts pacing back and forth trying to decide whether or not to kill Chad or beat the shit out of him. Or beat the shit out of him,  _ then kill him.  _ Jensen rushes towards Chad, but before he can get to him Chris and Steve intercept him.

“ We can fix this Jensen.” Chris says calmly.

“ Yes, we can fix this, but we have to get him away from Tom long enough to do so.” Steve says.

“ How are we going to do that, Tom is practically up his ass already, he won’t let Jared out of his sight.” Jensen asks.

“ I got it!” Chad speaks up.

They all look at Chad and he smiles.

“ Better be good Murray!” Jensen says, raising his voice.

“ Well, you’re planning on singing the song tonight right?” Chad asks.

Jensen nods.

“ Okay, so when it comes time for you to sing the song, you make the announcement that it’s for someone special that you have fallen for the moment you laid eyes on him, and then sing the song right to Jared.” Chad explains.

“ Oh and by the way, do the song after the last one as an encore, it will make it more special and then you two can get out of here after that to talk...or whatever.” Chad says smirking.

“ Real mature Chad.” Chris says, shaking his head.

“ I like that idea,” Jensen mused, “Jared will know that the song is for him and Tom can’t do a damn thing about it.” Jensen looked pointedly at Chad. 

“This better work or you’re a dead man.”

****

Everyone is antsy about what’s about to happen, but for different reasons. Jensen is afraid Jared won’t want him, Jared is hurt and upset that Jensen is planning to sing a song for Justin, and the rest of the band is afraid Jensen will do what he always does and chicken out entirely. They head back to their house for food and rest before the final sound check and the gig.

Jared’s phone rings just a few minutes after he gets back to the house. “I don’t know Tom,” Jared says. “I think I’m just going to come back here after the show and relax, you know? I haven’t slept well lately. I need some rest.”

“ Of course, baby,” Tom practically coos. “I’ll come keep you company.”

“ Don’t call me baby,” Jared answers quietly, but Tom doesn’t listen.

Tom keeps talking, but Jared stops listening. All he can think about is how he’s going to make it through Jensen declaring his love to Justin without losing it and embarrassing himself. Tom drones on until Jared interrupts him by saying he needs to lie down before the last sound check. It works and Tom hangs up after Jared promises to spend time with him after the set. Jared can always blow him off when the time comes, after all.

He does lie down, but rest is nowhere in sight.

**

Jensen is pacing in his room. Thoughts are flying through his mind. Jared is only one room away. Maybe he should just go and declare his love right now instead of in front of a huge crowd of people. What if Jared doesn’t feel the same? What if he goes off with Tom anyway because Jensen took too long? Worse, what if Jared laughs?

Maybe he shouldn’t do this after all. Maybe he’ll just wait.

Jensen runs his hands through his hair and screams internally. It’s now or never.

**

The final sound check was awkward and stilted and every one of them was still on edge. The gig couldn’t come soon enough. It was all Jensen was going to be able to do to keep from blurting out something stupid to Jared before it was time. Or maybe, not saying anything at all.

**

The crowd is electric. Jensen focuses and somehow gets through the night without forgetting any words or making himself look like a fool. He can’t see anything but blinding light but he can hear the crowd and they are talking and clapping and suddenly, everything is right in Jensen’s world.

He turns to Jared, beautiful, beautiful Jared, who ditched his overshirt halfway through the set and is completely cloaked in sweat. His tank top is plastered to his body. Jensen almost fumbles the song he’s singing and Jared frowns at him, mouth wide around the words and his hair plastered to his head. It’s all Jensen can do to keep from storming over and kissing him right then and there.

The set closes, but the band stays on the stage. The crowd murmurs louder like they know something big is coming. They think it’s just a song. They have no idea it’s the most important song of Jensen’s life.

The lights fade, leaving just one in the middle of the stage, flooding the band with light, everything else reduced to bands of darkness against the stained walls of the bar.

“ Alright, alright,” Jensen says, “tone it down. I’ve got something important to say.”

The noise peters out and leaves a steady low voiced hum as people murmur more quietly in the darkness.

“ We’ve got one more song for you tonight. It’s a new one, one no one has heard before outside of the band.” The crowd gets louder, but Jensen quiets them back down . “This one is for someone special in my life. This one is for someone I love.”

Sentiment swoops through the crowd and up onto the stage, and Jensen turns to face Jared. “I think he knows how important he is to me. I hope he does, anyway. He’s been with me since the start and I don’t know what I’d ever do without him.”

The crowd is two notches below a yell at this point. Everyone loves a good love story. Jensen is riding high on endorphins and fear.

“ This one’s for him. It took me awhile to get my courage up, but hopefully, he feels the same way.”

Jared stiffens as soon as Jensen starts talking and is momentarily shocked when Jensen stares right at him. He frowns, but then twists to the side and sees Justin where he’s standing right off stage and kind of behind where Jared is standing. He’s on his phone and it seems like he hasn’t heard one single word Jensen has said.

Jared shakes his head and rage starts to build in his gut. He loves Jensen. Would give anything for Jensen to love him back, but instead he’s hung up on this… this asshole who has no interest in the person that evidently loves him and wants to take their relationship to the next level.

“ Let’s go!” Jensen calls, a soft smile aimed right at Jared who is the one who starts out the melody.

Jared fumbles for a moment under the force of Jensen’s smile and the weight of hurt in his heart, but he picks it up quickly and Jensen starts to sing, still turned toward Justin. Jared takes a peek as he plays, but Justin never gives more than a cursory glance at the stage before he looks at his watch.

Jared seethes.

Jensen’s smooth voice floats through the night and it’s all Jared can do not to drop his guitar and sprint off into the dark.

_ ‘Every time I try to talk to you _

_ I get tongue-tied _

_ Turns out that everything I say to you _

_ Comes out wrong and never comes out right _

 

_ So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever _

_ Heads we will and tails we'll try again _

_ So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven _

_ Cause without you they're never going to let me in’ _

 

Jensen finishes the song and he turns again to Jared, who carefully schools his face to show nothing but mild interest. Justin gestures as if to say “finally” and strides off away from the stage. Jensen’s face falls and that’s it for Jared.

He carefully sets his guitar to the side and  _ runs _ off the stage.

He can hear Jensen calling after him, but he can’t be within a hundred feet of him right now. The last thing he needs is the humiliation of screaming his love for Jensen in his face just to be rejected. It’s not the first time he’s thought about leaving the band and moving out, but it’s the first time he really meant it.

He hears the guys coming after him and disappears into a storage room off the stage.

“ Jared? Jared!” Jensen calls frantically. He knew this was a mistake. Poured his fucking heart out and Jared ran from him as fast as he could. What was he going to do now? “Jared?” Jared was nowhere to be seen.

Jensen screamed and hammered the wall with the side of his fist. “Where’s Murray? I’m going to fucking  _ kill _ him!”

Jared could hear Jensen hollering, but wasn’t sure why he was so angry. As soon as he heard them move toward the makeshift dressing room the bar supplied them with he stepped out of his hiding place and hurried to pack up his equipment. He’d get that done and then change. Hopefully he’d miss the other guys entirely and he wouldn’t have to see anyone until tomorrow.

“ Jared!” a voice yells from behind him.

Jared closes his eyes in frustration. Tom. He turns around just in time to see Jensen pop up from around the corner.  _ Goddammit. _

“ What, Tom?” he grinds out.

“ You about ready to go, sexy? I’ll give you a ride back to the house.”

“ I don’t think...” Jared trails off. Jensen is coming closer. Without another word, Jared flees again.

“ Jared! Goddammit, don’t run from me!” Jensen calls. Tom steps in front of him as he goes to follow Jared.

“ Can’t you take a hint?” Tom spits at Jensen.

“ Get out of my way, Tom.”

“ Leave him alone, Jensen. He heard you, spilling your guts on the stage like some lovesick fool.’

Jensen pushes up against Tom and opens his mouth to reply, but Tom beats him to it.

“ He doesn’t want you, Jensen. He heard your silly song and he still asked me to take him back to the house,” Tom leans close as if he has a secret and nearly whispers, “and to fuck him through the mattress.” Tom smirks and pulls back. “Looks like what Jared wants is a real man.”

Jensen loses it. He roars and takes Tom down to the floor, his fists flying. Tom gives almost as good as he gets, but Jensen is in a rage at the thought of anyone fucking Jared but him. “Don’t you fucking touch him, you jackass. He’s mine!”

Neither of them see Jared running back down the hall or the guys coming to investigate all the noise.

‘ I mean it! You keep your hands off him!”

“ He doesn’t want you, Jensen! You might as well accept it! You sang him that fucking song and what did he do?” Tom taunted between punches. “He ran away from you!”

Jensen was groping for something to use to shut Tom up for good when a shrill whistle draws their attention and hands pull Jensen off of Tom and hold him in place.

“ What’s going on?” Chris yells.

“ What the fuck, Jensen?” Jared asks at the same time.

“ Just talking to  _ your boyfriend _ ,” Jensen snarls. “Boy you picked a winner there, didn’t you?”

Jared stiffens. “Who I see or don’t see isn’t any of your business Jensen.”

“ You made that abundantly clear tonight, didn’t you?” Jensen screams at Jared, while Tom laughs in the background.

“ Shut up, fucker, or I’ll let him back at you,” Chris barks, elbowing Tom  in the back.

Jared narrows his eyes at Jensen. “What are you talking about?”

“ The fucking  _ song _ , Jared. I made a goddamn fool of myself with that fucking song and all you can do is run away! And  _ that _ fucker,” Jensen yelled, pointing at Tom, “knew all about it and is having the time of his life since you decided to pick him over me!”

“ Oh, so sorry I didn’t stick around and watch you and Justin fuck after your declaration of love,” Jared hissed. “I didn’t realize my presence was required!”

“ Justi...” Jensen snarls and turns to Chad. “I’m going to kill you,” he said, pointing at Murray. “There will be nowhere you can hide.”

“ What the fuck, Jensen? What did Chad ever do to you? And what do you mean picked him over you?”

“ Tell him!” Jensen orders.

“ I lied about Jensen and Justin,” Chad said sheepishly.

“ What?” Jared asks.

“ I didn’t know what to say!” He defends. “You had asked ‘who should get it over with already’ and it was the first thing I could think of!”

Jensen growls low in his throat. 

“ Don’t growl at me,” Chad said, “If you two weren’t too afraid just to tell each other you were head over heels for each other, none of this would have ever happened!” Chad throws his hands up and stalks off, muttering about fucking cowards and idiots and how love makes people stupid.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jared yells. “And what is this about me picking Tom over you? I didn’t know there was even a choice!”

“He knew I wrote the song for you,” Jensen explains. “I told him all about it when I confronted him after our last set. Even told him I was going to play it for you.”

Jared turned to Tom, still tight in Chris’ grip. “Is this true?”

Tom refuses to answer. 

“The last set? You knew! I told you how I felt about Jensen and you knew he felt the same and you still hit on me like that?” Jared paces back and forth in front of Tom. “Unbelievable!”

“You deserve better than Ackles,” Tom finally spat. “Someone who isn’t afraid to go after what they want.”

“Fuck you Tom,” Jensen growled. 

“What’s wrong Ackles?  Mad I got to kiss your boy before you did?”

Jensen lunges, but Jared is there first. He punches Tom square in the mouth, then hauls him back up when his knees give out. “You’re a terrible kisser, anyway,  _ asshole _ .”

Tom opens his mouth to say something but Chris slaps his hand over Tom’s now bleeding mouth and wrestles him out of the building.

“So, t he song really isn’t for Justin?” Jared asks.

“ No,” Jensen answers carefully.

“And it’s for me?”

“ Yeah,” Jensen croaks.

“ Oh, Jensen.”

“ Do you,” Jensen pauses. “God I feel like I’m back in school. Do you feel the same? About me, I mean?” He asks haltingly.

“ Yes,” Jared breathes. “Yeah. It was killing me to think you were in love with Justin. I was going to have to leave the band and move.”

Jensen advances on Jared. “There hasn’t been anyone else since I met you Jared. It’s always been you.”

“ Jensen,” Jared says, stopping Jensen with a hand on his chest. “What about the band?”

“ What about it?”

“ This is so risky,” Jared says, running his hands through his hair. “I never thought...” He stops.

“ You never thought what?” Jensen asks.

“ I never thought you’d actually want me back,” Jared states simply. “So I never thought about what would happen.”

“ What do you mean Jared?” Jensen asks, somewhat impatiently.

“ If we do this,” he started.

“ Why wouldn’t we do this?”

“ What about the band, Jensen?” Jared repeats. “We have to think about how this would affect the band.”

“ This was practically their idea, Jared. I think Chris was going to murder me if I didn’t get a move on and tell you how I feel soon. He was tired of me mooning over you.”

“ That’s not what I mean,” Jared laughed. “What happens if we break up?”

“ We haven’t even gotten together yet Jared.” Jensen says in exasperation.

“Don’t be breaking us up just yet, okay?”

“ I’m serious, Jensen.”

“ I know you are, Jared. I know you are. Look, I don’t know what the future holds. And size of your forehead aside, you can’t read the future either. All I know is that I love you. Have loved you since the first time I saw you – sweaty and loud and obnoxious. I can’t imagine my life without you, and if you love me too, then I’ll do my very best to make sure you never regret it.”

Jared looks a little misty-eyed for a moment. He cries with the best of them when anything remotely emotional happens, and Jensen happens to have a hell of a way with words, thank you very much.

“ Wow,” Jared finally says.

Jensen starts to smile.

“ It’s hard to believe that you’re the one that’s going to write all of our songs,” Jared finishes.

Jensen squawks in offense. “Excuse me? That was a good speech, dammit!”

“ Well, it was no   ‘Notting Hill’, that’s for sure,” Jared scoffs.

“ Not.” Jensen lunges for Jared, but he darts to the side out of Jensen’s reach. Jensen insults him a couple times while Jared laughs, carefree for the first time in what feels like a long, long time.

Jared stops, snagging Jensen as he feints by him.

Jensen watches him carefully.

“ Let’s do this,” Jared whispers.

“ Yeah?” Jensen asks, stepping toward Jared and hesitantly putting his hands on Jared’s hips.

“ Yeah,” Jared answers.

Jensen grins and leans toward Jared.

“ Thank god,” Steve bellows from behind them. “God knows it took y’all long enough. Everything is packed up. Save the mushy shit for your room. No one wants to see that.”

Jared and Jensen simply stare at him.

Chad claps sharply as he walks up, “Let’s go, let’s goooo, van’s idling outside and it’s time to go!” They didn’t say anything, and Chad gave a huge sigh. “The sooner you get in the van, the sooner you can fuck.”

Jensen whoops, making Jared giggle and blush, as he herds Jared out of the building. 

“ At the house,” Chad yells. “In your own room! Just to be real clear!”

Jared’s laughter rings through the night.

 

****

 

During the ride home Chris and Steve kept yelling at Jared and Jensen due to the noises that were coming out of the backseat.   
  
“I said wait until we fucking get home!” Chad yells from the driver seat. 

“Why, do you wanna join us?”Jared laughed.    
  
“NO!” Chad and Jensen replied in unison.    
  
“I am not sharing you with anyone! You are mine!” Jensen growled.    
  
Jared moaned at the words.    
  
“No moaning!” Chad yelled.    
  
“Damn, I really wish I had some ear plugs.” Chad whispers.

Chad steps on the gas and they are home quicker than usual.  Jared and Jensen hop out of the van and as Jensen chases Jared into the house, they make a beeline to Jensen’s room.

“Yeah you guys go ahead, we will take care of everything.” Chad shouts in the air.

“Chad, shut up and leave them alone.” Chris says, slapping him on the head.

“OW, yeah okay, but after this I’m  leaving. Someone text me and let me know when it’s safe to come back.” Chad says, rubbing his head.

“I think morning will be safe to come back.  _ Hell _  we may have to either go get ear plugs or stay at a hotel tonight.” Steve says.

“I vote for hotel.” Chad and Chris say in unison. 

“Okay, so let’s get this stuff out of the van and then leave the two love birds alone.” Steve says, picking up some equipment and laying it in the garage.  

Chad and Chris nod and they get it unloaded quickly and leave before they hear anything that will scar them for life.  

 

Jared runs into the room first, followed by Jensen giggling.  Jared goes and stands by the bed kicking off his shoes as Jensen does the same by the door. Jensen then turns to close and lock the door.  Then Jared’s mind wanders a bit and he starts to ramble.

 

“Jen, do you think this is a good idea, I mean what about the band, what if something happens, what if...mmhp” Jared rambles before Jensen reaches him and kisses him to shut him up.  

 

Jensen breaks the kiss, and while still holding onto Jared’s face says, “We are going to be just fine.” 

 

“You sure?” Jared asks. 

 

“Think about it Jared, we both really really like each other, we have a support system behind us, and we have amazing chemistry.” Jensen says, smiling. 

 

Jared smiles and nods.  Jensen leans in, kissing Jared as they slowly sink down onto the bed.  Jensen lays Jared down kissing him passionately. Jared moans into the kiss as he feels Jensen’s cock grow harder on his thigh.  

“See what you do to me Jared?” Jensen asks.

“Yes, baby, I do.” Jared whispers.

Jared can feel Jensen smiling while he kisses down his jawline, stopping at his neck, nibbling and sucking, driving him crazy.  

“I have  _ always _ wanted you Jared.” Jensen whispers into Jared’s ear, before licking the lobe. 

Jared moans, his brain  not wanting to form words right now so he just shakes his head.  

Jensen whispers to  Jared to sit up, and Jared obeys. Jensen reaches down and lifts Jared’s shirt up over his head and tosses it on the floor. Jared reaches over and takes Jensen’s shirt off and tosses it, landing with his own discarded shirt.

Jensen lays Jared back down, his hands slowly moving down Jared’s body.  Jensen reaches the top of Jared’s jeans. He unbuckles the belt, undoes the button and zipper, then reaches through the jeans and moans.  

“No underwear Jared, very hot.” Jensen whispers.  

Jared moans as Jensen grabs ahold of his cock, lightly stroking it.  

“Please Jen.” Jared whispers. 

“We will get there babe, I don’t want to rush this.” Jensen whispers.

Jared arches his back as Jensen continues to stroke slowly.   Jensen kisses him and Jared moans into his mouth. All of a sudden Jensen stops and Jared’s eyes quickly open, looking up at Jensen as to say why did you stop.

“These pants need to come off Jared, yours and mine.” Jensen answers his unspoken question.

Jared lifts his ass as Jensen pulls off his jeans, tossing them to the other side of the room.  Jared goes to sit up, but Jensen holds him down shaking his head, then slips off the bed and shimmies out of his own jeans as Jared watches.  

“Like what you see baby?” Jensen asks as he sees the full blown lustful look in Jared’s eyes.

“Yes baby.” Jared says.

“I love it when you call me that, do it again.” Jensen whispers.

 

“Yes baby I do like what I see.” Jared says.

 

Jensen moans, as he reaches over and opens the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out some lube and a condom and places them on top.  

 

“I want to feel you inside me Jen. I’m  clean, we don’t need it.” Jared whispers.

 

Jensen moans again and puts the condom back into the drawer. “I’m  clean too baby, and you are  _ so _ hot.”

 

Jensen goes to the foot of the bed with the lube, placing it next to Jared’s thigh.  Jensen then grabs one of Jared’s legs and kisses his way up to his waist. Jensen lifts both of Jared’s legs,  then grabs the lube, opening the cap and smearing his fingers. Jensen takes his finger and circles it around Jared’s hole, before slowly pushing it inside.  Jared hisses and his hips buck up before Jensen takes his other hand, holding Jared’s hip down.

Jensen moves his finger in and out slowly, making Jared moan.

“Oh Jay, you are so tight.” Jensen whispers.

After a few strokes, Jensen inserts a second finger, moving just a bit faster.  

“Jen, please, I want you inside me!” Jared cries out.

“Shhh, baby, you're  still too tight, I need to open you up a little more.” Jensen whispers.

Jensen scissors his fingers inside of Jared, stretching him open.  He then slides a third finger inside Jared and Jared whimpers. Jared clutches the sheets and cries out when Jensen hits something inside of Jared.  

“What was that?” Jared asks panting. 

Jensen chuckles and hits it again, making Jared cry out once more.  “ _ That _ baby was your prostate, it felt good didn't it?” 

“Oh god yes!” Jared cries out.

All of a sudden Jared’s eyes shoot open, and he looks down and before he could ask what was wrong, he sees Jensen lining up his cock.  

“What did you think I was just going to leave you like that?” Jensen asks.

Jared nods.  

“No baby, I would never leave you, you were stretched out enough and I should have given you some warning.” Jensen says. 

Jensen slowly  slides his cock inside Jared until they are flush.

Jensen waits so Jared can get adjusted to the fullness.  

“Jen please move!” Jared whimpers. . 

Jensen pulls back and slowly moves in and out.  Jensen leans down and locks his lips with Jared’s as he continues to slowly thrust.  Jared moans as he wraps his arms around Jensen. Jensen breaks the kiss and watches Jared’s face as he makes love to him.

“Open your eyes for me baby.” Jensen whispers.

Jared open his eyes and stares lovingly up at Jensen.  They kiss each other passionately before breaking apart again.  

“I'm  close.” Jared whispers.

Jensen smiles down at Jared and moves a little faster, then slows down again, before thrusting faster once more.  

“God Jay, you feel so good.” Jensen growls. 

Jensen lifts up a little and wraps his hand around Jared’s cock and starts to stroke with the rhythm of his thrusts.  

“Come for me baby.” Jensen whispers.

“JEN!” Jared cries out as he comes all over his chest and Jensen’s hand.  

Jensen continues to stroke Jared’s cock, milking him until he can feel his cock go soft in his hand.  Jensen continues to thrust a few more times before his own orgasm takes him over the edge, and he comes inside Jared crying out his name.  

 

Jensen gently pulls out of Jared before flopping beside him in the bed.  Both men trying to catch their breath as they stare at each other with love in their eyes.  

“Wow Jen, that was amazing, I can’t wait to do that again.” Jared whispers. 

“Neither can I babe, but let's get cleaned up first okay?” Jensen suggests. 

Jared nods as Jensen gets out of the bed, going into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth.  He cleans himself and Jared up, and after tossing the washcloth into the hamper, he lays back down with Jared.  

Jared cuddles up to him with one arm stretched out across Jensen’s chest and the other above his own head.  Jensen strokes his arm thinking how lucky he is to be here with Jared. 

“I love you Jen.” Jared whispers.

Jensen looks down, smiling, and sees that Jared has fallen asleep. He  turns his head to kiss Jared’s forehead whispering, “I love you too Jay.”   They fall asleep like that. 

 

                                                         ******

  
  


**5 years later**

 

They are standing on stage finishing the night's concert  of their world tour. About 2 years ago they were playing at ‘The Cage’ when they  were approached by a producer, and after all agreeing, they signed a deal. They put out two albums and are on the last leg of their  _  ‘Why don’t you and I _ ’ tour.  Both Jared and Jensen have written several songs and they still sing the song Jensen wrote all those years ago.

 

“Thank you so much Tampa for coming out tonight and now I have a special song I would like to sing for that special man in my life.” Jensen says as the crowd cheers.

Jared looks at Jensen confused before turning to the rest of the band as they shrug in response.  

 

_ ‘From this moment life has begun _ _   
_ _ From this moment you are the one _ _   
_ _ Right beside you is where I belong _ _   
_ __ From this moment on

 

_ From this moment I have been blessed _

_ I live only for your happiness _

_ And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_ From this moment on _

 

_ I give my hand to you with all my heart _ _   
_ _ I can't wait to live my life with you _ _   
_ _ I can't wait to start _ _   
_ _ You and I will never be apart _ _   
_ __ My dreams came true because of you’

As Jensen sings, Jared’s eyes start to fill up with tears.  He still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Jensen in his life.  

 

_ ‘From this moment as long as I live _ _   
_ _ I will love you, I promise you this _ _   
_ _ There is nothing I wouldn't give _ _   
_ _ From this moment _ _   
_ _ I will love you as long as I live _ _   
_ __ From this moment on’

 

Jared watches Jensen walk towards him as the song ends, and then suddenly drop down on one knee.  Jared covers his mouth as he tries and fails to stop the tears from flowing. He watches Jensen dig a small box out of his pocket and  hold it in front of him.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I will love you from this moment on. I wanted to ask you here in front of thousands of our adoring fans if you will give me the pleasure of marrying me.” Jensen says, as he opens the box revealing a thick gold band. 

Jared nods his head, quickly mouthing yes. Jensen holds the mic up to Jared’s mouth, “The fans can’t hear you in the back.” 

“Yes Jensen, I will marry you!” Jared says, crying.

 

Jensen takes the ring out of the box and places it on Jared’s left ring finger.  Jared lifts Jensen up and they share a passionate kiss that seems to last forever.  The band starts playing music which breaks them out of their trance. 

 

“Thank you Tampa, you were amazing tonight, please drive safe and thank you for coming out.” Jensen says. 

Jared and Jensen kiss one more time before leaving the stage.  

“You have made me so extremely happy Jensen, and I can’t wait to be your husband.” Jared says, kissing him.

 

“Well, we have Vegas next, want to do that while we're  there?” Jensen suggests. 

  
  


Jared thinks about it for a moment, “ _ absolutely _ .” 

  
  


THE END


End file.
